Batman: Breaking Point
by TheHellishSmile
Summary: Repeats, repeats, and repeats...Eventually, the wheel grows rusted and it begins to break. In this tale, the characters in The Dark Knight will come to their breaking point. Featuring: Batman, Joker, Nightwing, Harley, Two-Face, Scarecrow, and more.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Always and Never

The scent of insanity ran through Harley's head as the guards walked her into her cell, again. The same old scent. The same old cell. Nothing has changed. Life was on the same old course. Of course, she wanted it no other way. This way it was an eternity with the one she loved, The Joker. At least, she tried to so hard to believe he was the only one she loved undoubtedly, but deep down she knew that she loved someone else more. Someone who never threw her out, but always caught her and helped her stand back on her two feet. Always. If anything, Harley also thought that was the best of life's endless repeats. The time she spent rebuilding with her friend rivaled her beat downs with Joker. It didn't make sense to her, but it didn't need to. However, eventually everything would come to a head. Everyone began to think it.

"Poor kid. I hate seeing her end up back here every time, beaten and bruised more each time. Damn Joker." the disfigured former attorney, Harvey Dent, now known in Gotham's underworld as Two-Face, told fellow inmates Jonathon "Scarecrow" Crane and Edward "Riddler" Nigma while staring at the returning Harley being escorted to her cell. The entrance to her "home" passed right through the lunch room, where the three villains usually gathered out. Each dawned an orange jumpsuit that they all adjusted to match their unique tastes. Harvey kept his simple, with the collar unbuttoned and sleeves rolled up, but one big gash on the left side of his uniform stood out. His light brown hair was the only complemintable quality on his face, as well as his blue eyes, but the rest was a mess. The scar on his uniform matched his incredibly scared face that was the result of standing up against crime in Gotham. He would always be reminded of his actions with the red burns, gouging eye, and the bone of his jaw being revealed to everyone. Somehow, it didn't get infected, but that was probably the luck he was given by his God, his half-scarred coin. Riddler also had his collar unbuttoned, but he always kept it cleaned and he always had his sleeves rolled down. He made thumb holes in each end of the sleeves so his thumb could be pushed through it to give it a glove look. Even in Arkham, he had to let his hands be covered in gloves so that they could point and ridicule all in his path. Jonathon's jumpsuit was seemingly untouched. He believed keeping things rather professional. Riddler placed his hand on his chin, letting his fingers click and clack on his lower lip as he began to conjure up a response to Harvey's opinion of the broken record known as Harleen Quinzel, or Harley Quinn as she has been known for quite a long time.

"Oh, Harvey, don't go and develop feelings for the young girl. If she hasn't learned by now that the Joker is nothing more than a raging mindless lunatic, than she deserves to be here. Her mind, the mind of a lost pet always running back to it's abusive owner every solitary time, even baffles a mind as great as mine…sometimes. It's attroachis." Riddler shifted his eyes to Jonathon. "As a former doctor here, I would believe a mind of your stature would agree with someone as intelligent as me."

"I agree to a point. She deserves to be here for her stupidity and more importantly, insanity, but no one deserves to be torn apart by that clown. He is so afraid and quite frankly inferior to his fears. That's why every time we see Harley, she's more distraught and beaten every time. With every mark made on her, is a symbol of a fear he cannot confront." Jonathon said with his eyes lighting up with the mere talk of fear. His noticeable blue eyes clashed with his ragged brown hair. Everyone could tell that he certainly had an interest in the simple concept of fear, but when it comes to the Joker the interest develops into an obsession. He can't comprehend him. Nobody can. Add on the fact that Jonathon has a past relationship with Harley from their old days in Arkam together as co-workers, he can't help but be drawn to their relationship. He continued to watch a sorrow filled, ragdoll Harley be dragged to her cell. The others joined in, but Riddler didn't give it more than a small glance. He clearly didn't care as much as the former doctor nor the former attorney. He had larger things at hand flowing through his mind. With a snap with his fingers, the other two returned their focus back onto to the orange haired narcissist.

"Although the case of the shattered red and black princess is truly sad, we have more important things to discuss at the moment." Edward said to his associates, reminding them to get back to the reason they were meeting up in the first place.

"Of course, that is why we've been meeting here after all. Sorry for breaking away from the topic at hand, but as you know, any human, especially me, can't help but be concerned with Harley and her situation. Now, let's continue." Jonathon told Edward while taking his glasses off. Harvey shifted his left eye back to get one last glance to see Harley disappear in the darkness of the asylum. He didn't particularly care about her like Jonathon did, but he did care for her well-being, as well as the well-being of someone he really cared about, his former girlfriend and Harley's best friend.

"Nigma." Harvey's rash voice to match his damaged face mumbled to Edward. "It won't be long until we're out of here, will it? There are some things I need to finish once I'm out of this place."

"Don't underestimate me, Harvey. It won't be long. Not long at all" Riddler smiled at the two while his eyes became drowned with seriousness. He knew it wouldn't be long at all. Not long at all.

The guards usually tossed her into the cell, but seeing how weakened and damaged she was, the actually led her to her bed and tucked her in. Like the inmates, they care about Harley too. Everyone did. She was a former doctor there and made many friends, but her mere presence drove everyone to care about her. It was something special. As the guards closed the door, Harley couldn't help but think why she ended up back there in the first place. After Joker beat her down for not finishing a huge heist due to Batman interfering, she thought performing a smaller, simpler heist would somewhat make the prince happier, but she couldn't even pull that off. She broke down and lost it during the beginning of the robbery. She just sat there with a gun in her hand, crying out for her friend Pamela and screaming for her to heal her scars and take away her pain. A horrifying scene, but a heartbreaking one. Atleast Batman thought so, since he didn't bother brining any equipment down with him to the bank. He simply walked in there, took the gun away, helped Harley to her feet, hugged her, said that she had to go back to Arkham, and held her now handcuffed hands out to the police. The shadow the defeated crime wasn't a typical ruthless monster like most of the police. He was one of the few who genially cared and understood the pain of others, no matter what scenario it was, Harley thought while closing her tear-full eyes.

"Pammy, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." she mumbled before drifting off to sleep. Even though her friend was on a completely different continent and most likely not aware of the recent events that occurred in Harley's life since not even Gotham showed the story on the news, mainly due to Batman's request, Harley knew that eventually she would hear her cries and come to the rescue. She always helped her heal from the pain. Always.

Outside of Arkham Asylum, in Gotham was the Batcave where Batman and his "family" resided. Even though it was just him, Alfred, Nightwing, Tim, and Oracle (via computer), it was still his family. The others were busy elsewhere. Stephanie was branching out on her own as Spoiler while Cassandra helped Oracle keep order in her part of the city. Not a single member has heard from Jason in a long time, but Bruce knew he was okay. Jason could be reckless, but he had the biggest heart of out everyone. He knew he'd be fine, wherever he was.

"I can't believe she just broke down like that, ya know? I know she's insane, but it's never been this bad." Tim told Dick inside of the Batcave's supposed "living room," where they normally hung out at. Still the light was rather dim for a hangout. It darkened Tim's black shirt, blue jeans, watch, and black wristband featuring a heart that Stephanie gave him. Across from him was the first Robin, now known as Nightwing, Dick Grayson. Him being 26 made the 17 year old Robin, Tim Drake, look like the teenager like he was. Dick's blue shirt and black pants paralleled his dark eyes, as well as his two wristbands and dog tag necklace. The necklace featured a picture of him and Barbara, Oracle, which he held dear to his heart. Another thing he held close to him was the black wristbands that had the words KF written on them and a symbol of red lightening, in honor of his best friend Wally West, Kid Flash, now known as The Flash. It also reminded him of his Teen Titans days where he matured into the man he was today. Looking down at the ground, Dick shook his head.

"Me either, it's definitely different, but not surprising. Things are finally catching up to her, to everyone. I have a bad feeling about this entire situation. Joker is still out there somewhere, plotting something. With him on the loose, I just don't feel at ease with anything." Dick told Tim, now looking back at him while drinking some coffee from the white cup in his right hand. "But, we can't let these things take over our mind or we'll end up in Arkham." he laughed. Tim laughed back. Even in the darkest days, they still needed to laugh. To remind each other that good times can still exist in the battle.

"It's late, Master Tim, time for bed." Alfred walked in causing the two to look at the old butler. "I would tell you Master Grayson, but I think you're old enough to sleep whenever you please." he laughed.

"I doubt it. He's just like Bruce, he never sleeps" Tim then turned his head to Dick and grinned. "...unless it's with Barbara." Tim chimed in before putting his drink down on the counter. Dick began to blush a little from embarrassment, but quickly put his drink down and crossed his arms.

"Atleast my girlfriend didn't leave the entire city to get away from me." Dick responded to Tim's joke.

"That comeback is about as cliché as the batcave. I'm going to bed." Before leaving, Tim got in Dick's face. "Oh and at least my girlfriend doesn't have the horrible memory of you walking into a room to see you drunk next to Wally singing Pop by NSYNC in front of the entire Justice League and former Teen Titans , like Barbara does." Tim said before running out of the room. Alfred chuckled.

"Oh that was unpleasant. I still have pictures of the fiasco. I do wish I would've had my cam-corder." Alfred told Dick before picking up their drinks and leaving.

"It was an accident! I was just...The music just...I wasn't drunk, I...I'm not going to DVR How I Met Your Mother for either of you! That's right. No Barney Stinson for either of you! Yeah, yeah...How dare he still my cliché line about the batcave?..." Dick yelled at his two friends before face palming at his attempt to out due them. While leaving the hangout and going up the stairs to his room, he looked back at Bruce, still dressed in the cowl, who was watching the footage of the Harley incident earlier. He sighed before continuing his walk back up the stairs. Even with friends around, Bruce still didn't let Gotham out of his sight. He never would and never will. Never.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Things Shift

"Is mommy's little baby okay? With this greenhouse all to ourselves, I sure hope so." the light green skinned former scientist whispered to her rose flower while watering it. Life was good for Pammy. The continent Eurasia was a perfect place for her to conduct her research now that she was free from Arkham. She needed a break from life and this was more than fitting, she though. Still, even though life was the best it could be for her, she couldn't stop thinking about her troubled friend. Harley was so predictable and so foolish, but she was the only human Ivy cared about at all, with possibly the other exception being Harvey, but with their history, not even Ivy knew what to believe. Humans in general polluted and murdered her babies, but Harley was the only one who, for some unknown reason, didn't bother Pammy. She actually grew to enjoy the time they spent together, but the annoyance and the disgust she had for her relationship wit the Joker never left her mind. He was the definition of a true monster she thought. Still, Ivy wished Harley the best. Maybe things were turning out for the better this time around. Ivy let out a small smile "You're okay now, aren't you?" Ivy said, rubbing the plant like a mother would her baby's soft head. After watering a few more, Ivy wiped her hand across her forehead to remove the sweat that began to cover her eyes. Once her eyes became cleared, she focused on her picture with Harley that she had on a small desk in the corner of the house. Harley was pulling Ivy's hair, but both were lighting up the camera with the biggest smiles in the world. This brought out another smile from the scientist, but her eyes began to zoom onto a small crack on the picture near Harley's face. Ivy didn't recall it being there, but she placed her hand over it and cleaned out the small dust around it. "I hope you're okay Harley."

"That's the answer to the riddle, Doctor Hugo Strange. I expected you to know that it only takes two bullets to kill five new born babies if they all reside in the same womb. Just simply shoot the mother in the forehead with one and with the other, well, just shoot her again to make a point." Riddler told the psychiatrist. Hugo Strange wore a white lab coat, buttoned all the way up to his neck that was covered by his dark thick beard. He placed his hands on his glasses in dismay.

"Edward, you have to meet me half way in order to cure yourself. You cannot find that answer to be humanly sane or remotely correct."

"Oh, I'm sorry Doctor. I did not know your mind was so inferior to mine. Shall I ask you something else in order to cure my...problem? Honestly, do you really believe I have a problem? Compared to the rest of these lunatics, I'm like a God in some sense." Edward said while placing his hands on his chin in order to lean his face against them. Hugo stood up from his chair and wrote something on his clipboard while making a displeased face. "Taking notes, are we? It's impolite not to share with your patient. Don't worry Doctor, I'll surely understand it. Every little bit." Riddler confidently told the doctor while also standing up.

"Edward, you have a long way to go before being cleared, but don't worry. With our rehabilitation here at Arkham, you'll be ready to live a normal life in no time." Hugo placed his arm on Riddler's shoulder and let out a rather weak smile.

"Normal? Normal is for the un-intelligent. I'd rather be locked up in this place than live a normal life." Riddler said while removing the Doctor's hand. Hugo turned his back to Riddler and placed his pen down.

"Then you'll be in here for a while." Hugo said causing Riddler to let out a smirk. He knew it wouldn't be awhile or even a week. Things were beginning to fall into place. "We will have another meeting next week. I look forward to seeing you again, Edward." Of course you did, doctor, Riddler thought. Such a fool in charge of the inmates' evaluations was a disgrace to doctors everywhere. As Hugo shut the door, Riddler lyed in the patient bed and stared up at the ceiling. Thoughts of the events to come, plus multiple scenarios, ran rapid through his mind. There were no flaws. By tomorrow, he won't be surrounded by such idiots. Tomorrow, it will all come to a head. Riddler places his hands back against his head and layed on them while letting out another smirk.

"Tomorrow..." Riddler mumbled to the ceiling, as if telling God himself that not even he could outsmart a mind as great as his.

Back into the night of Gotham, Tim and Dick were examining a un-marked shipment from Eurasia. Gotham PD overlooked it, or at least that's what they wanted everyone to think. Gordon thought otherwise and instead cause uproar inside the police headquarters, he decided to let Batman handle it. Tim, in his red and black Robin attire, cut all the tape off with a batarang. Nightwing, dawning his black and blue outfit, grabbed a crowbar to open the crate.

"Like you could ever get that done. Why don't you let a man do that?" Tim jokingly told Dick while tossing the batarang up in the air, catching it. "I mean come on, you're lucky Bruce isn't here. You're becoming slow. Just let me-" Dick, full of anger, used all his power to flip the lid open, breaking the entire lid and crowbar in the process. The pieces went everywhere and the crowbar nearly hit Tim.

"Now, let's look inside." Dick sternly told a scared Tim. Both placed their flashlight goggles on to inspect the crate, but the only thing they saw were numerous bags of plant seeds. Tim cut open one of the bags with his batarang and found exactly what was advertised, plant seeds.

"What kind of criminal actually puts plant seeds in bags for plant seeds? Shouldn't this be full of smuggled drugs or money or something, you know, illegal?" Tim told Dick, who was removing his goggles.

"Only one comes to my mind." Dick said.

"Ivy?" Tim questioned Dick. Tim put the bag back and removed his goggles. Dick placed his hand on his head, scratching his forehead in confusion.

"Yeah, but this isn't from the part in Eurasia she's currently in. Seems to me like she's getting outside help." Dick used his bat-grapple to latch onto a nearby building, causing Tim to do the same.

"Harley's locked up though." Tim said before his body was carried to the roof of the building.

"That means someone else is helping her. Tim, keep watch on this. Doesn't seem important so it's not worth telling Bruce, but it just doesn't feel right." Dick said while helping Tim up on top of the roof.

"Sure, stick me with the lame job." a displeased Tim said. It wasn't what Tim wanted, but he knew that there was more to this than simple plant delivery. There always is more to something. Bruce taught him that. If anything, that's one of his redeeming qualities.

Voices flooded the halls of Arkham, but they all seem to gather in the cell where one slept at. Unlike the other inmates, Harley never left her cell. It was strange of her since she's more of the talkative patients, but everyone wasn't surprised. They knew she was heavily damaged. Harley just sat in the corner of her bed staring at the ground. When would everything become better, become normal? That's all she wanted. A normal life full of the happiness and love she wanted so bad. She had so many changes and always ran away to return to Joker. Mistah J was beginning to become The Joker. Her puddin was slowly becoming just a monster. These sudden changes hurt her so badly. She just began to cry again. Her mind was as broken as she was. She needed help. Not the help of Hugh Strange, but the help of people who actually cared about her. God, she needed it. She needed help from God, a friend, or at least someone who understand the difference between right and wrong. Justice and injustice. Happiness and sorrow. All she needed was someone. More tears fell from her eyes, staining her orange jumpsuit in by some luck, a heart.

"I just want things to change." her voiced muffled through the tears. Deep down she knew they were, but she wasn't a genius. She didn't know what life had in store for her. The flow of life was so unpredictable and so scary.

The sun filtered through the small window in Harvey's cell, lighting up his scarred face first and then continuing to his normal side. His eyes opened and he grabbed his coin that he placed on the small nightstand. Tossing it up into the air, he snatched it and held up tails. The light dimmed out again, darkening the room was more and letting him fade back into the darkness. It wouldn't be long, he thought. Today was the day.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Tomorrow is Today

"Harvey Dent. Doctor Hugo Strange will see you now." a guard spoke through the intercom. In response, two more guards pushed Harvey into the doctor's room onto the patient's bed. They attempted to lock his hands to the bed, but Hugo had signaled them to come a halt.

"No need. Harvey is one of the few civilized patients here. I don't think we'll need to go all out in today's appointment, isn't that right Harvey?" Hugo said while turning his head to Harvey and crossing his right leg over his left. Hugo places his arms on the desk and waited for a response. "Harvey, isn't that right" he repeated.

"Sure." Harvey's rash and scuffled voice answered back.

"Your deathbed, Hugo." one of the guards said before exiting. When the door closed behind them, Hugo looked down at Harvey's hands, which were in front of him instead of behind him, and raised his eyebrow.

"No coin?" Hugo asked, clearly interested in the fact that Harvey's most noticeable item was not in sight.

"Let's just say that today, all my decisions are already decided. No need for it." Harvey coldly responded, but with some confidence. Hugo could see how troubling it was for Harvey to say that, but he was proud nonetheless.

"Very well. Out of all the inmates, you're the one who always improves the most. Even more so than Jonathon. Last week, he terrorized the guards by-" Hugo attempted to say, before Harvey cut in.

"I didn't come here to talk about him, but since we're on the topic of people, how's Harley?" Harvey asked the doctor, causing Hugo to become a little shocked. He placed his hand on his forehead and clasped his hands together.

"Interested in people? Quite a breakthrough, but don't rush it Harvey. Don't forget that Pamela Isley nearly killed you. Sure, you did shoot her father, but-." Hugo reminded Harvey at the same time as warning him, but Harvey wasn't interested and as usual, cut him off.

"I told you to tell me about Harley, not reminisce about the past. As a doctor, you should want to move forward instead linger in the past, no matter how damaging it is. We all know it can either be bad" Hugo's eyes focused on Harvey's disfigured side. "Or good." Hugo's eyes now locked onto Harvey's un-touched side.

"Since you've improved drastically, I suppose I could inform you on the status of Harleen Quinnzel." Hugo laid back in his chair, taking his glasses off while Harvey didn't move at all. "I'm afraid that she is more distraught than usual. Her psyche and body are both extremely damaged from the torment caused by...The Joker. I'm afraid if it doesn't get any better, than she will have to be taken to the suicidal wing, for her own safety of course."

"Has there been any signs of that she wants to commit suicide?" Harvey asked in a tone somewhat more interested.

"No, but we cannot take any risks, especially with her being a victim of The Joker as well as her showing absolute zero signs of emotion besides depression. You probably know her more than I do, Harvey. What do you suggest? Does she have any close ones?" Hugo asked Harvey.

"No." Harvey's head turned to the right to face the wall. Hugo became more interested.

"Harvey?" Hugo asked.

"Well, maybe there is some. Jonathon and her had a past relationship, but they don't speak as often mainly due to...Joker. Selina stayed with Harley and Pamela a lot, but she was only in it for the pure fact it was a hideout." Harvey's voice became more raspier when he began to speak again. "Bitch." After taking a second to stare at the pure white wall, Harvey's voice returned to its normal start. "But, there is...Pamela. Harley goes to her for everything. If anyone could help it's her, but last I heard is that she went out of the country for her own purposes." Harvey said without moving an inch or blinking an eye. However, Hugo could read his emotion despite it being emotionless.

"That is right. She was cleared sane and committed to leave Arkham. What country did she go to?" Hugo asked.

"Eurasia or something." Harvey said, angered.

"Eurasia? Interesting." Hugo told Harvey. That's where "he" was last seen...Hugo thought to himself. "Now, Harvey, why the interest in Harleen?"

"Like everyone else in this city, I hate that clown too. Always have." Harvey turned to face Hugo. "Always will." His voice became raspier again. Hugo loosened his neck collar a little.

"Well, today we had a good session. I think I'll be seeing you-" As Hugo began to stand up, Harvey stood up and interrupted him.

"Sit down." Harvey scolded. Hugo sat down without hesitation, but his eyes widened due to the sudden change in Harvey. "Thank you for the appointment, but like I said, I have decisions to carry out." Harvey pulled out a key, which he kept in the sleeve of his uniform, and lifted the cuffs over his head to open them. He then pulled out his trademark coin, as well as a gun from the other side of the bed. "Riddler did a good job putting things into place, didn't he?" Harvey told the doctor, who was now facing a gun barrel.

"Harvey? What are you doing?" Hugo asked Harvey, panicking.

"Making a minor change to the decision." Harvey lifted up the coin showing the heads sign. "Heads, you keep your head. Tails..." Harvey turned the coin around. "Your corpse will lie on this floor in a matter of minutes.

"Harvey, don't do this. I helped you, I-" Harvey cut Hugo off once again.

"Enough!" Harvey shouted. Harvey tossed the coin in the air, causing Hugo's eyes to focus on the coin that seemed to fall in slow motion. As it hit Harvey's palm, Hugo closed his eyes expecting the worst. In a matter of seconds, a gunshot filled through the halls of Arkham.

"That's the cue. I told you everything would fall into place. Nobody should underestimate, I, The Riddler." Riddler told Jonathon who was now dawning his Scarecrow mask.

"I'll handle the inmates." Scarecrow told Riddler who was already on his way out of the lunch hall.

"Of course and I will take place of the guards." Riddler said while loading a pistol. Scarecrow ran to where the inmates were and began to release all of them. They all ran rapid through the halls.

"Alice! I'm coming for you!" he heard one of them say. Jervis, you idiot, Scarecrow thought to himself. He walked to the next cell to see Zsasz demanding to be let free.

"Let me out Jonathon. I have a desire to kill someone and we all know, we must fulfill those needs! First on my list is that cutie Harley Quinn! Let me out!" he said in a creepy crazy tone.

"Kill just to kill? Needs just to fulfill? So many fears run through your veins, Victor. Confront them for once in your life. Be a man." Scarecrow lifted his hand up and sprayed fear gas into Zsasz's eyes, causing him to fall back and claw at his torso. "The only thing to fear Mr. Zsasz, is fear itself!" Scarecrow said in a dark tone. Harley's cell is close, he thought. As he began to walk up to Harley's cell, he noticed the door was open. Slightly interested, he walked to the cell and noticed that no one was there, except a card. He walked into the cell and lifted up the card, revealing a Scarecrow marked out with a big smile made of blood. Joker was...here, Crane thought. He heard footsteps and turned around to release more fear gas, but hearing upon seeing Riddler, now dawning his green suit, and Harvey, now dawning a black suit, he lowered his guard.

"Did you free everyone? I expect you could have at least handled that." Riddler said, adjusting his hat.

"Everyone, but Zsasz." Scarecrow answered Riddler.

"Nobody liked the mindless buffoon anyways. Let's move." Riddler said and began to leave the hall.

"Where's Harley?" Harvey asked, while they walked down the hall together.

"Joker was...here. I found a card with a scarecrow covered by a clown smile." Scarecrow said a little worried, causing Harvey to become annoyed.

"I thought he wasn't in Arkham!" Harvey asked Scarecrow, his voice echoing throughout the Asylum.

"He wasn't. He must've snuck in somehow. I don't know what happened, but-" Scarecrow said to Harvey, but Riddler cut him off.

"Enough talking about the girl and the clown. We have to get out quick before we get a little visit from the bat. He attacks in numbers now." Riddler said. The three men saw numerous guards and inmates dead on the floor, but continued to peruse of the exit. Riddler opened the main door. "And as I predicted, today was the day." Rain fell from the sky as the three villains now embraced freedom. It felt amazing, but Scarecrow couldn't help but think about the card. The Joker was sure to follow up on his threat. Somehow.


End file.
